


That Quiet Calm

by yarnandtea



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, FriendShip Week, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnandtea/pseuds/yarnandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, after the fighting has ended and things have calmed down, there is time for friends to just be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Quiet Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little drabble about Sebastian and Fenris for the FriendShip Week going on on Tumblr.

"You refused healing for your wounds."

Fenris didn't exactly flinch at the sound of Sebastian's voice. It was more like he pulled into himself. But when he recognized the speaker he relaxed again, as much as he was wont to at least, and looked up at the approaching man.

"So did you," he grunted, going back to cleaning his sword and inspecting it for damage.

Sebastian frowned as he noticed the stiff way Fenris was sitting on his rock. Clearly he had been banged up pretty badly by the recent ambush.

"My wound is minor," Sebastian said, looking down at his bandaged forearm. An enemy arrow had grazed him, catching his unprotected arm, but it was just a scratch. He had cleaned it up himself. "It was not worth the use of Merrill's power to heal when it will not hinder me should we be called to fight again. I cannot say the same for your injuries, however."

Sebastian leaned in to look closely at a long gash on Fenris' right thigh. If he had been sitting with his legs pressed together, Sebastian was certain it would have matched up as one continuous cut with the gash on his lower left leg. He sighed and sat on the ground next to Fenris, wishing that his friend was not so stubborn. He pulled a cloth out of a pouch at his belt and set about cleaning the gore from the cluster of arrows he had retrieved after the fight.

"I heal quickly," Fenris said after a few moments, not bothering to look up from his sword. "You know that. By the morning these wounds will be but mere scratches and distant aches." Apparently noticing Sebastian open his mouth to speak again, Fenris anticipated his question and went on. "Should we run into more enemies before then, the ma--Merrill's power will be of more use against them than it would had she wasted it on healing me."

"Hmm."

Sebastian's answer was noncommittal, but he did not argue, for which Fenris was grateful. The two men tended to their weapons in companionable silence for a few moments, but Sebastian found his gaze repeatedly sliding to the gashes in Fenris' legs. Toward the end of things, he remembered seeing the elf rolling around on the ground, grappling with one of the slavers in an attempt to incapacitate him long enough to--well, to rip out his heart. Sebastian frowned at the image. His friend's abilities were remarkable, but they were gruesome as well. In any event, he feared that the tussle had contaminated the wounds; he could see dirt around the edges of one gash.

"You should _at least_ clean and bandage those gashes on your legs," he said softly once he had finished with his arrows. He pulled some ointment and a roll of bandages from another pouch, offering them to Fenris along with a water skin.

"If you insist," Fenris answered with a huff. But he took the proffered items. He also, Sebastian noted, appeared to be fighting the tiniest of smiles. Sebastian's own lips quirked up at the corners in response.

"I do."

He watched as Fenris stood from the rock, definitely stiff from the day's exertions. Fenris glanced down at his legs, then scowled and glanced around, no doubt looking for somewhere to tend his wounds in privacy. Hawke and Merrill seemed to be fully occupied with getting a fire started and supper underway, but Fenris did not seem satisfied.

"Over there," Sebastian said, pointing to a larger rock, large enough for Fenris to sit behind and be shielded from the others' sight. Fenris nodded and headed for it. "Toss me your leggings," Sebastian called softly before he was out of sight. "I'll mend them for you." Another grunt was all the answer he received to that, but a few moments later the leggings were tossed in his direction.

Sebastian retrieved thread and a needle from yet another of his pouches and set to work, humming a part of the Chant as he did. A satisfied calm had settled over him by the time he had finished. He knew that the Maker would forgive his actions today--they had been attacked, after all, and were defending themselves. Against slavers, no less. Fenris would also get a much needed solid night's rest this night. He had told Sebastian once that he never slept so soundly as he did after defeating slavers in battle. They were, perhaps, small things, but Sebastian had long since learned those were the things in which the most enjoyment were to be found.

Finished with his task, he shook out the leggings and folded them neatly. He set them beside the rock that hid Fenris and watched for a moment, waiting until a slim brown hand darted out to snap them up. Then he turned with a smile and went to join the others.

"Thank you." The words were soft, and Sebastian barely heard them, but they were also sincere. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder.

"Any time, my friend. Any time."

Fenris emerged from behind the rock and offered Sebastian a small quick smile. Sebastian returned it and waited for him to catch up before the two of them joined their companions beside the fire.


End file.
